Tobias Armweak-Just Another Friendly Space Zombie
Name: Tobias Armweak, a deep space explorer who has spent years exploring the cosmos on an insane mission of his own to uncover the secrets of the universe. About ten years into his mad quest to find the end times, he had an altercation where his spacecraft lost pressurization and he was sucked out into space where he died in under fifteen seconds. Oddly enough, a mutated section of a shard forced his brain activity to begin again, but it caused whatever was left of Tobias Armweak to come back to life. Tobias is the one who first discovered the Varelsi were Darkening stars and planets, but he had no way of telling others considering his “condition.” He waited for several centuries in his derelict spacecraft, repairing it slowly from the junk of other ships destroyed by the Varelsi. He has now come to the last star, Solus, to protect it anyway he can. He is an excellent scavenger and wreaks havoc on the battlefield. He has taken refuge with the LLC who can curb his lust for energy while providing them with his centuries of salvaging experience. Health: 1436 Shields: Up to 800. (See talent) Health Regen: -7 per second. Role: Attacker/Disruptor/Controller/Complex Weapon: Sonic Sledge Hammer: Tobias uses a sledgehammer he has heavily modified to strip and scavenge for parts. He can smash enemies with it or charge it up to deal damage in a small radius to enemies. Ability 1: Screech: Years of screaming into the void has given Tobias the ability to stun enemies with his voice for 1 second. This ability has a large radius and it causes minor and major enemies to deal 15% reduced damage for 6 seconds. Ability 2: Energy Drain: Tobias drains 150 shield energy from his victim to heal himself for 125% of the amount. This is also the only way Tobias can activate his Talent. This ability can also be used on teammates, but this ability will only drain 150 shield strength. Has a 5 second cooldown. Ultimate: Energy Overload: His ravenous nature as a space zombie has taught Tobias how to use his condition as a weapon. Tobias switches to a heavy laser rifle and uses his built up overshield energy to fuel it. Enemies who are hit by it take 92 damage per second for eight seconds, it deals 25% bonus damage to enemy shields and overshields. This also deactivates Sentient Remnant and consumes his overshield. Talent: Sentient Remnant: Tobias slowly loses health overtime and can only restore it by using Energy Drain. When the ability activates, Tobias’s health no longer drains and he gains the ability to store additional energy as overshield strength. If Tobias loses more than 50% of his health, he starts to lose health again. He is also immune to healing unless Sentient Remnant is active. People healing him will contribute to activating his talent before they actually start healing him. Augmentation Paths: I Am Alive and The Banhee I Am Alive Level 1: Enemies hit up by the sledge’s secondary attack are slowed briefly. +2 seconds slow speed. Level 2: Screech’s cooldown is increased, but Screech gives you some energy towards activating Sentient Remnant. +10% cooldown time. Level 3: You drain less energy from teammates to activate Sentient Remnant. -50 energy drain to teammates. Level 4: Charged hammer attacks now knock you backwards. Level 5: Sentient Remnant is no longer deactivated when you lose 50% or more of your health and doesn’t reset when you die. Level 6: Using Screech while Sentient Remnant is active now amplifies damage dealt to enemies. +10% damage amplify for 4 seconds. Level 7: Increase your overshield storage capacity by 500. Level 8: Enemies hit by your sledgehammer take additional damage overtime. +38 damage over 1.5 seconds. Level 9: If Energy Drain is used on a teammate to drain shield strength or health, they will be restored for either 150 health or 75 shield strength for whatever wasn’t drained Level 10: Energy Overload no longer deactivates Sentient Remnant. The Banhee Level 1: The lower your health is, the more damage you deal. Up to 35% additional damage. Level 2: Screech now deals 140 damage to enemies caught in its area of effect. +140 damage. Level 3: Energy Drain can now be used instantly and deals bonus damage to enemy shields. +20% shield damage bonus. Level 4: Sledgehammer attacks now leech health from enemies. +5% life steal per hit. Level 5: You can now lose Sentient Remnant by using Screech, losing Sentient Remnant gives you increased attack speed. +20% attack speed for 6 seconds. Level 6: Increases Energy Drain’s damage. +15% damage. Level 7: If an active overshield on you breaks, your next skill cooldown is reduced. 2 seconds off next skill cooldown. Level 8: Increase Screech’s area of effect. +40% radius. Level 9: Charged hammer attacks deal damage in a straight line rather than a radius. +100% to hammer attack range. Level 10: If Energy Overload manages to break enemy shields or overshields, it causes them to explode dealing 200 damage plus 50% of the shield’s maximum strength.